This invention relates to removing nail tips. Presently, removal of nail tips requires soaking in an acetone-based removal solution. This process is time consuming and unpleasant. In the process there is a tendency to apply mechanical force for removal, which can be painful.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for nail tip removal.